I'll protect you, Bumblebee
by XHoney-BeeX
Summary: Lissa is the neighbor of Sam Witwicky. Sam gets his car and it turns out to be a robot from space. Sam and Lissa must help the Autobots find the Allspark. But Lissas and Bumblebees friendship turns into more. Bad summary means awesome story! BumblebeeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sam's 'new' car

*Disclaimer* I do NOT own Transformers or anything related. It's sad but true. I only can claim ownership of my OC, Lissa. This story is for enjoyment only. It has coarse lanquage. It is based off of the 2007 movie. Reminder this is for enjoyment only. So ENJOY!

* * *

_Before time began there was the cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called earth. But we were already too late..._

"Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up."

I watched as Sam, my best friend and neighbor, walked to the front of the class to give his genealogy report. He dumped the contents of his bag onto the table and quickly gathered it up. "Sorry I got a lot of stuff." Sam muttered. I already knew this was going to be a train wreck.

"Okay. For my family..." Sam stopped as a rubber band hit him in the forehead. I glared daggers at the back of Trent's head. "Who did...Who did that? People! Responsibility." Mr. Hosney spoke, pointing his finger at the class. Sam continued.

"Okay. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal." Sam held out an old map. "In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf..."

I looked out the window daydreaming. I already heard the story of Archibald Witwicky a hundred times so that Sam could practice. '_All you need is one more A Sam and you get a car. This paper has to be an A or you won't get one!_' I was pulled from my thoughts as Sam finished his report.

"...So that's the story right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen." The class burst into laughter at the word 'seamen'. Mr. Hosney held his red quiet sign in an attempt at restoring order. "This here is the quadrant. Which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here." Sam said, causing the class to laugh yet again and Mr. Hosney to hold up the sign again. "$50 for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfathers glasses." He held up the old pair of glasses. "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."Sam said.

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Mr. Hosney interrupted. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." He said in a bored under tone.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund." Sam sighed. "You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam!" The teacher warned.

"Sorry." He shuffled through some papers then held up two large sheets of paper, one was an old newspaper. "Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered-" Sam was cut off by the bell.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not." Mr. Hosney called out as everyone fled the room. "Sleep in fear tonight." Holding up his grandfathers glasses, Sam tried to sell them to passerby. "Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?"

"Sam, interesting presentation." I smirked. He smiled. "Thanks, Lissa." He sounded worried.

"Sam?" The teacher called.

"Good luck. I'll be waiting outside with your dad." I said leaving Sam to face his destiny alone.

I leaned against the car door waiting to hear if Sam had gotten his A. When he burst through the doors and was chanting. "Yes! Yes,yes." I smiled and then quickly jumped in the back while Sam jumped in the front.

"So?" Mr. Witwicky questioned.

"A-, It's an A, though." Sam smiled back and forth between me and his dad. "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A." Mr. Witwicky announced.

"So I'm good?" Sam asked hopefully.

"You're good."

"You did it Sam!" I cried and reached out and placed a hand on his head and messed his hair up.

"I have a little surprise for you, son." I looked out the window and noticed that Mr. Witwicky was pulling up to a Porsche dealership.

"What kind of..." Sam fell silent when he saw the dealership and his eyes grew big.

"Yeah, a little surprise." Mr. Witwicky laughed. '_Something isn't right...Sam's dad would never buy Sam a Porsche...would he?_' I thought as we passed shiny new porches.

"No. No, no, no. no. Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam cheered from the front seat.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Mr. Witwicky laughed at Sam's disappointed face.

"I knew it." I sighed. "You think that's funny?" Sam questioned. As we approached a run down dealership.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Mr. Witwicky laughed.

"What's wrong with you?"Sam asked.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" He laughed again this time I giggled from the back.

"I don't want to talk to you two for the rest of this whole thing." Sam muttered as we past a strange clown."Lighten up, Sam!" I giggled. "Oh,come on. It's just a practical joke." Mr. Witwicky tried to reason with his son.

"It's not a funny joke." Sam sulked.

A man walked out of his office to survey his dealership and noticed a man dressed as a clown. He hollered "Manny!"

"What?" the man known as Manny hollered from the garage.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks." He stated. "I'm hot! Makeup's melting. It hurts my eyes." The clown cried.

"Here? No,no,no, what is this?" Sam said looking at all the piece of crap cars. "You said...You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Mr. Witwicky tried to reason. "Maybe, but have you looked at this place?" I said watching a man chase the clown around.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay?" Sam said. "You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Sam asked his dad.

"Yeah."

"Okay that's what this is." Sam pointed to a nearby car. "And this is 50-year-old virgin." Sam pointed to the car next to it. "Okay. You want me to live that life?"

"No sacrifice, no victory." Mr. Witwicky recited the family motto.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad."

"Right."

I walked away figuring I would at least look for a decent car for Sam. I figured the conversation they were having was a father-son talk. I walked away just as the owner of this 'dealership' walked up to them.

"Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." He shook both Sam's father's hand. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here, looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?" Bobby said shocked. "I had to." Sam said annoyed. '_Yeah. Had to. Because I highly doubt anyone would volunteer to come in here._' I thought as I wondered the lot. A glint of yellow caught my eye as I was walking by. I stopped to see a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro. It had two black racing strips down the middle. '_Sam has to get this car! It's perfect!_' I immediately walked over to it.

"What's a good looking car like yourself doing here?" I asked while running my hand over the hood. The car shook slightly, causing me to stare at the car in confusion. '_Did the car just shake?_' I thought. I decided to ignore it. It was probably just my imagination. I brushed my fingers along the hood till I felt the handle to the driver's side. In the distance I could hear Uncle Bobby B. "Hey, Mammy!" I looked in the direction he was screaming at and noticed an older woman flipping him off. "Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch." I frowned. "Seriously, what are you doing here?" I asked the car as I opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. I put my hands on the steering wheel. This was it the car Sam had to get. "Sam! Come check out this beautiful car! It's perfect!" I squealed with happiness.

"This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes." Sam said looking over the car and then peering into the open driver's door. "Ain't bad? Its perfect." I whispered to Sam. "Just scoot over, Lissa." I reluctantly scooted over to the passenger side door and ran my hands over the dashboard. The car once again shook. I immediately removed my hands and kept telling myself that it was just my imagination, again.

"Yeah. It got racing...Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car. Manny!" Bobby yelled. "What?" Manny asked appearing from the garage. "What is this? This car! Check it out!" Bobby ordered Manny. "I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" Manny replied. "Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" Bobby once again ordered Manny.

"Feels good." Sam murmured under his breath. He wiped the center of the steering wheel off. "Lissa look. Its some sort of weird symbol." I looked over at the steering wheel and sure enough a strange symbol was embedded into it. It looked to be some sort of robot. "Strange." I whispered to myself.

"How much?" I heard the questioning voice of Mr. Witwicky.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the custom paint job..." Bobby started but was cut off by Sam.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam stated. Bobby leaned down and peered inside the car, on my side of the car.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby replied. I glared at him.

"It's custom faded?" Sam argued.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." He said before leaning back up. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Mr. Witwicky replied. I looked over at Mr. Witwicky shocked.

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out of the car." Bobby said patting the door.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam argued with Bobby.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car." Bobby ordered us. "Now this one here for four Gs is a beaut." Bobby said turning to the car next to us. I frowned, defeated. I rubbed the dashboard as Sam slowly got out. "Bye perfect car." I mumbled.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Mr. Witwicky tried to make his son feel better. "No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam sighed. I tried opening the door but it was jammed. "Lissa are you getting out?" Sam questioned me with a look of disappointment. "The door is jammed or something." I said pushing the door as hard as I could. I stopped to rest.

"This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day..." Sam closed his door and right when it shut mine swung open, right into the car Bobby was in. I stared wide eyed at the other car.

"Gee. Holy cow." Sam's dad gasped looking over the damage.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't me-mean to! The door was jammed and..." I stammered out an apology. "No, no, no. No worries." Bobby interrupted me.

"You all right?" Mr. Witwicky asked me. Sam frowned and peered at me through the window. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered getting out of the car and closing the door behind me.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby laughed.

"..._**greater than man**_..." the radio played. I turned and looked inside the car. '_Did the car just talk?_' I asked myself mentally.

"That one's my favorite, drove it all the way from Alabamy." Bobby laughed looking out a car in the distant. Suddenly the car emitted a noise from the radio, causing all the windows to shatter. "Ahh!" I yelped as I held onto the yellow Camaro for protection. I loosened my grip and served the lot. Glass was everywhere. Every car, except the Camaro, was wrecked. Bobby whimpered and spun in a circle looking at his destroyed cars. Turning to us, he raised four trembling fingers.

"Four thousand."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mikaela Banes

*Disclaimer* Once again I do Not own Transformers, or anything related. I never have and never will. I only claim my OC Lissa. It has course launguage. So you have been warned! This is based off of the 2007 movie. Please do enjoy! And yeah chapter 2!

* * *

As we arrived at Sam's house we immediately rushed upstairs. Hoping steps I smiled broadly still ecstatic that Sam had finally gotten his first car. "All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl." Sam said to the chihuahua that was lying in a chair. "Hey there Mojo!" I greeted the small dog. Sam went to his computer chair with me looking over his shoulders. "I need money to take out the girl is what I need." Sam muttered as he checked his eBay page. The glasses had 0 bids on them. "Zero bids. Great. Broke." Sam said disappointed as he stuck a pen in his mouth. I stepped out of his way as he headed to his bathroom. "Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" Mojo hoped from the chair excited.

I walked to the bathroom door and stood in the middle of the door way. Sam was looking at himself in the mirror muttering to himself. "No. Premature. Good. What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car."

I laughed from the door way unable to control my laughter. "Talking to yourself again Sam?" I asked mockingly.

"This is a private bathroom!" Sam said obviously embarrassed that I caught him talking to himself.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" I grinned mischievously. "No! This is a private matter." Sam said as he sprayed breath freshener in his mouth.. "Between who? Yourself?" I smirked before heading back over to the computer desk where Mojo was sitting.

Sam emerged from the bathroom with Mojo's prescription. "It's like clockwork." Sam took out one pill. "All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay?" Sam warned the dog as he gave him the pill. "That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." I smiled at Sam. "Your dog needs help." I chuckled.

"Ron, this one is uneven." The concerned voice of Mrs. Witwicky could be heard from outside. "Yeah. Probably." Mr. Witwicky responded carrying on with his work. "This one is wobbly." Her voice came again. "Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." He responded not really paying attention. "Couldn't we have hired a professional?" She asked tired.

Sam and me rushed through the back doors. Sam being unwise walked on the grass. I being the observant one, walked on the stone path. "Sam..." Mr. Witwicky looked up from what he was doing.

"What?"

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Mr. Witwicky scolded Sam. "What foot...There's no footprints." Sam said looking behind him for footprints. "That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay? Like Lissa is doing?" I walked along the path to Sam's car. Sam looked at me, and I just turned around and gave him an innocent smile. "It's family grass, Dad." Sam argued back. "Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." Mr. Witwicky stated.

I opened the passenger door and got inside the safety of the car. I looked over at Sam who was taking his time getting to the car. "This...I can't do it anymore. You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog." Sam said gesturing to Mojo. "What?" Mrs. Witwicky exclaimed. "He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom." Sam stated to his mom. "That's his bling." Mrs. Witwicky justified the dogs so called 'bling'.

Sam just looked at his mom before jogging towards the driver's door. "I want you home at 11:00!" Mrs. Witwicky cried. "Yeah, all right." Sam responded as he got into the car. "Took you long enough!" I pouted. "11:00!" I heard Mr. Witwicky shout as Sam started the car. "Please, for the love of God, drive safely." Mrs. Witwicky called after us. "Seat belts on!" Mr. Witwicky shouted as we pulled away leaving them in a black cloud of fumes. "Wow. You are so cheap." Mrs. Witwicky laughed. "Well. It's his first car. Supposed to be like that." Mr. Witwicky stated before beginning his work again.

We went and picked up Miles for this so called 'party' we where invited to. I was forced to sit in the back. "Why do I have to sit in the back again?" I asked angrily. "Because that's where you belong in the back." Miles said rather smugly. "I'm sorry. What was that?" I asked holding up a hand. "Okay that's enough you two. I don't want blood in my new car." Sam said glaring at us. "This car is a piece of crap. Who would care." Miles said looking around in it. "You better take that back!" I shouted at Miles. "Make me." Miles glared at me. "Knock it off now! Or you can walk home." Sam threatened. I sat back in my seat frowning. '_Stupid Miles._' I thought bitterly.

We drove in silent for awhile until Miles spoke again. "Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked. "Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam responded as we pulled up to the lake. "Oh, my God. Oh,my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Sam told us as we got out of the car. Why he thought I was going to do something weird was beyond me. I could understand Miles though. "I'm good, right?" Sam asked panicky. "Yeah, you're good." Miles reassured Sam. "Okay." Sam said straightening up.

"Hey, guys, check it out." I knew that voice anywhere, jock jerk Trent. "Oh, hi." Sam said nervously. "Hey, bro. That car. It's nice." Trent peered over at Sam's car. That is when he noticed me. "Well hello there." Trent winked at me. I just glared at him. "How are you?" He asked me. "Fine, till I saw you." I replied coldly. "Come on don't be like that." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I whispered into his ear. "You can either remove your hands, or I'll remove them and hand them back to you." I said threateningly. He removed his hands while laughing cockily. He looked back over at Sam. "Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?" He asked Sam.

That's when I saw Miles jump up a tree. '_Didn't Sam just say not to do anything weird?_' I thought as I watched Miles hang upside down from the tree. "We're here to climb this tree." Sam stated while he looked over at Miles. "I see that. It looks...It looks fun." Trent said looking at Miles. "Yeah" Sam muttered.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" I winced at the memory of Sam being pummeled be those other football players. "Oh, no,no, that...No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." I raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Oh, yeah?" Trent said also raising an eyebrow. "Yeah." Sam insisted. "Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent and his friends started laughing. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Sam said seriously. Trent and his friends fell silent. "No, it's a good book. Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Sam retaliated. I laughed really hard I had to hold my stomach. "That's funny." Trent stepped threateningly toward Sam. Mikaela quickly got in the middle. "Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." She walked to the truck. "Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head." Trent said walking away.

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get... Just get out of the tree right now, please." Sam begged Miles as I walked back over to the car. I opened the door and hopped in the back making sure to close the door behind me. "Miles is such an idiot." I whispered as I traced a pattern on the back of the seat. The car let out a purr. I stopped tracing the design and looked at the ignition. No keys. "Must be my imagination." I laughed nervously. I then noticed Miles climbing in through the window. "Moron! Use the door it's there for a reason!" I yelled at Miles' stupidity. He made it into the car and just shrugged at me.

"_**Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?**_" the radio suddenly came to life. I looked over at it with wide eyes. "Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked also looking at it strangely. "I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam responded absentmindedly. "What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Miles whined. I glared at him.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam said as he watched Mikaela walk away. I also glanced at her retreating figure. "All right. We'll put her in the back with Lissa. I'll be quiet." He said pointing at me and the back seat. "Did you say, 'Put her in the back'?" Sam asked disbelieving.

"I called shotgun." Miles pouted.

"I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." Sam ordered Miles.

"That's a party foul."

"What rules?"

"Bros before hos." Miles declared.

"Oh, what shes a ho now." I said angrily at Miles as I gritted my teeth.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Sam told Miles.

"Oh, and Lissa gets to stay!"

"I didn't insult Mikaela!" I intervened.

"Yeah, she didn't so she can stay. Besides I feel more confident with her here." Sam informed Miles.

"You can't do this to me." Miles whined. "You got to get out of my car right now." Miles reluctantly got out and Sam pulled away. I smirked at Miles disappointed face.

"_**Who's gonna come around when you break?**_" The radio sang out.

"Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky." Sam called out. "And Lissa!" I hollered. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure?" She remained quiet. I looked at Sam. "Keep trying." I encouraged quietly. "So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean, give you a ride home in my car, to your house." I smacked my forehead with my palm. Amazingly she climbed in. "There you go." Sam muttered.

We drove in silent for a little ways till Sam decided to break it. "So..." Sam started.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela mumbled. I looked at her confused by what she meant. "You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." Sam said looking behind us. "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in." I couldn't help but feel bad for her. "'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms." She explained. "Big arms?" I heard Sam whisper.

Sam flexed his arm as he pointed to a light. "Well, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball. I felt so embarrassed for Sam. "Yeah." It became quiet again.

"Are you new to school this year? It's your first year here?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh, no, no." Sam replied. I giggled. "We've all been in the same school since first grade." I informed her. "Really?" She asked disbelieving. "Yeah." I confirmed. "Yeah, a long time." Sam shyly responded.

"Well, do we have any classes together?" She asked smiling. "Yeah, yeah." Sam answered. "Really? Which?" Mikaela asked. "History. Language arts. Math. Science." Sam got quieter after each one.

"Sam and Lissa." She suddenly remembered.

"Sam. Yeah."

"That's us."

"Sam Wilkicky." She tried. "Witwicky." He corrected. "God, you know what? I'm so sorry. I just..." She started. "No, it's cool." Sam reassured her. "I just didn't recognize you." She told us. "Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable."

The car suddenly went in a different direction. "No, no, no. No. Come on. Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car." Sam tried desperately to explain.

"_**When I get that feeling I want sexual healing.**_" The car sung out. I glanced at Sam then at the radio. "This radio is, like, you know...It's an old radio, too, so..." Sam was desperate now. "_**Sexual healing.**_" The radio continued to play. "Look, this isn't something that I, you know...I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you." Sam was red with embarrassment. The car came to a stop at a cliff with the sunset slowly disappearing over the horizon. It was gorgeous. "Wow." I whispered. "'Cause this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do. Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on." Sam was desperately try to get the radio to stop.

"No, of course not." Mikaela was tying her hair up.

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we...I could be." Sam was flustered by this point.

"_**I feel good!**_" The radio burst with a new song. I giggled trying to hold it in.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela exited the car and headed towards the hood.

"Stupid. Shut up, shut up, shut up." Sam chanted as he hit the car.

"Sam stop it. Don't take your frustration out on the car." I defended the car that Sam just got.

"Did you not see what just happened." Sam was still upset.

"Well then get out there and fix it. Don't take it out on your Camaro." I ordered him. He hurried out to help Mikaela as I leaned back into the back seat. "Poor car." I whispered rubbing the seat next to me soothingly. The car once again purred under my touch. I smiled and laughed lightly. I heard Mikaela gasp.

"Whoa, nice headers. You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam." She exclaimed looking over the engine.

"Double-pump?" Sam was confused.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster." Mikaela explained to Sam. Sam on the other hand wasn't really paying attention. "I like to go faster." He said while gazing at Mikaela. I almost through up due to mental images.

"And it looks like your distributor cap's a little loose." She said as she tightened it.

"Yeah? How'd you know that?" Sam asked.

"My dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together." She smiled at the thought.

"That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." Sam said intrigued. He leaned over the hood and whispered. "Oh, my God."

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars then they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it." She gave a light laugh.

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually." Sam said embarrassing himself again.

"Okay. You want to fire it up for me?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem." Sam rushed to the driver's door. "Thanks." Mikaela muttered. "You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" Sam continued.

"You know what? I'm just...I'm gonna walk." She started to walk away. "Good luck with your car."

"All right. Walking's healthy, right?" Sam shouted to her. "Oh, God, no, no, no, no, no, no." Sam chanted as he tried to start the car. "Why did you think?" I asked trying to help him. "Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on. Please, please." Sam was begging. "Please start." I begged the car as well.

The car finally roared to life. The radio blaring. "_**Baby come back any kind of fool could see.**_" Sam rushed and slammed the hood down. "Hey!" Sam called after Mikaela. "_**There was something in everything about you. Baby come back you can blame it all on me.**_" We pulled up to Mikaela. "Hey! Wait a second!" He shouted.

"There it is." Sam was disappointed that they were at her house. I leaned my head on the side of the car with my eyes closed. It had been a rather long day. I was completely exhausted. "I had fun. So, you know, thanks for listening." She said smiling. "Oh, yeah, yeah." Sam said assuring her that it was no big deal. "You...You think I'm shallow?" She asked Sam. "I think you're...No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you." Sam answered unsure of himself.

"Okay," She faintly laughed.

"Yeah." Sam faintly laughed too.

"All right, I'll see you at school. Good-bye Lissa." Mikaela smiled at me in the back seat.

"Bye Mikaela." I yawned unwillingly.

"All right." Sam nodded. Mikaela got out a headed towards her house. "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. 'There's more than meets the eye with you.' Stupid." He scolded himself. Mikaela then waved good night to him. "Oh, God. Oh, my God. I love my car." Sam said happily.

"Hey, I loved him first." I sleepily said as another yawn escaped my lips. "Of course Lissa." He said as he pulled away. At that moment a soft lullaby emitted from the speakers of the car carrying me off to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Giant Robots**

**Hello people who want to kill me! I know that I am a VERY bad person for not updating! A I hate myself! I apologize! Thank you to every one who has commented! You guys get first dibs on killing me! BUT anywho... *awkward moment* I hope you like this! And yes I gave Barricade a nickname! What you want to know what it is! Well read and find out! P.S. I saw Transformers 3 in 3D! It was AMAZING! Time for a disclaimer! I'm going to start asking questions... because it is fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers in any way, shape or form! I repeat I do NOT own TRANSFORMERS! I do own my OC Lissa! X3**

**~Question~ Who is your favorite bot? Mine is Bumblebee~!**

* * *

As we arrived home I sleepily and begrudgingly crawled out of the warm and comfortable seat of the car. I groaned as Sam helped me out. "Well, goodnight Sam." I slowly headed to my door as I heard Sam faintly whisper. "Night Lissa." I walked up the seemingly long staircase to my room. There I grabbed a red tank top and black sweat pants and dropped on my bed. I was just about to fall asleep when the roar of an engine jostled me awake. I rolled out of bed and walked to my window.

'_What the hell is Sam doing up still?_' I thought as I watched the car back out of the driveway. I didn't realize what was happening till I heard Sam's frantic screaming about someone is stealing his car. I automatically started freaking out with Sam. Throwing my long brown her into a ponytail and slipping on a pair of sneakers by my door. I jumped down the stairs to my front door. Slamming it open.

"Sam? Sam, whats happening?" I asked in a frenzied panic to get my bike out as Sam grabbed his on the side of the house.

"Someones stealing my car!" Sam said exasperated. "Dad, call the cops!"

We started pedaling as fast as we could to catch up. We ended up right beside it. Sam questioning who ever was inside. "Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going?" He asked getting mad.

"Sam, call 911!" I suggested seeing as we were getting nowhere. Sam quickly pulled out his phone ans dialed 911. "Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen!" We turned onto the street following right behind. Sam yelling at the other person on the other end. "I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone!" He paused for a moment. No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" We pulled up to an abandoned junk yard and watched as Sam's car busted through a closed gate a missed being hit by a train.

We dumped our bikes on the ground and took of running to the end of the train. We watched as Sam's car turned into a giant robot... GIANT ROBOT! It shined a light into the sky that looked similar to the pattern in the center of the steering wheel. "Oh, my God..." Me and Sam whispered at the Sam time. My chocolate brown eyes fixated on the scene. The light shone on us and I was immediately yanked down by Sam. "Sam!" I yelled in protest wanting to keep watching. When Sam pulled out his phone and started recording.

"My name is Sam Witwicky and this is Lissa Cooper." He said turning the phone towards me then back at himself. "Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" He held up the phone to show the robot. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles." He said quickly. I looked at Sam grossed out and whispered, "Too much information!" He started shaking his head and saying, "No, no, wait that... Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." He said before he stopped recording.

We started walking through the yard when I spotted a very mean looking German Shepard and a Rottweiler. I froze. Sam came walking around the corner slowing. When he spotted the dogs though he took off. I instinctively followed close behind as the dogs chased after us. "Sam! Go faster!" I screamed glancing at how close the dogs were. "No! No! No! No!" Sam kept repeating. We climbed a wall and stumbled over the saw that was below. "Sam this way!" I pulled Sam up and ran to a building as Sam chanted, "Oh. My God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog! Oh, my God!" We climbed on top of a barrel as the dogs ran in snipping at us. "Help!" I screamed as one of the dogs tried to grab me.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" Sam said trying to get the dogs away from me. "All right! Oh! No! No!" I shrieked out as one of the dogs made a jump at me. Suddenly, Sam's 'car' came bursting through one of the walls circling us and scaring off the dogs. This only caused Sam to freak out more. "Okay. Please, please don't kill us! I'm sorry!" He pulled out the keys and through them towards the car. "Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam helped me down and we ran outside of the building. We almost got hit by a police car and Sam started rambling, "Listen , listen, listen. Good you're here."

"Let me see your hands!" The police yelled at us. "What? No!" I mumbled. Sam started yelling at them. "No, no, no! It's not us!" The police pulled their guns out and repeated their earlier sentence, "Let me see your hands." We immediately put our hands up. "The guy is inside!" I tried to inform them. But apparently they didn't care. "Shut up! Walk towards the car." We did as we were told. "Put your head on the hood." I softly put my head on the hood as to not get a headache... Sam did the exact opposite and would suffer for it later.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam explained to the arrogant cop for the millionth time. I was growing tired of being in this place trying to explain what we saw.

"It just stood up. Wow. That's really neat." The smug cop replied not caring at all. "Okay, chiefie. Little lady. Time to fill her up." He handed us a cup and Sam a tissue. And looked at Sam and added, "And no drippy-drippy."

'_Is this idiot serious? We aren't on drugs!_' I mentally screamed at the cop. Sam looked at him confused before the cop continued his stupidity. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" He made a hand gesture as I looked at him confused at his terms.

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam said annoyed.

"What's these?" A cop tossed Mojo's medication to him. "Found it in your pocket." He said looking at the label, "'Mojo.' Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?" He questioned smugly.

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam retorted. "You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Sam's dad said showing how big Mojo was. My dad just stood there looking disappointed. I rolled my eyes. '_I'm sooo grounded._' I thought defeated. Just wanting to leave the stupid police station.

The cop sighed and rubbed his eye. Flashing his gun at us Sam glanced at it and the cop noticed. He smiled, "What was that?" Sam just looked at him as if he did nothing. "You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent?" He moved closer to Sam's face. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." I glared at the cop wanting to punch him and see if he could bust me up!

But then Sam leaned in and whispered to him, "Are you on drugs?

I quietly got dressed and when I say quietly I meant absolutely no noise. As I had guessed as was grounded. Apparently, I was grounded till further notice. So not fair. I snuck out my back door and made my way to Sam's kitchen.

"Hey, Sam." I said over the television. "Aren't you grounded?" He asked looking at my suspiciously. "I have no idea what your talking about." I smiled innocently. Mojo started barking as Sam pulled a jug of milk out of the fridge. "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" He scolded the dog. As he walked to another counter. The roar of a very familiar car scared the both of us. Sam dropped the milk and grabbed his phone. I walked to the window and stared at the car. '_It came back... by itself!_'

I heard Sam say Miles' name and that quickly got my attention. I was immediately by his side as he clung to Mojo. "Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me."

"Maybe it's friendly." I suggested as Sam gave me a look that read 'Are you kidding me?'.

Sam grabbed my arm and ran to the front door. He grabbed his mother's bike and I grabbed a normal bike that wasn't all sissy looking. I hopped on the bike and me and Sam pedaled as fast as we could. Sam's 'car' followed us on the side walk. "Stop!" Sam yelled behind him. "I don't think that is going to make it stop!" I yelled back as we hit a busy intersection. "No, no, no, no, no, no." Sam said between breaths.

Sam looked behind him and hit the wrong side of the curb. He did a back flip and landed hard on his back. "Ouch..." I whispered as I came to a stop.

"Sam? Lissa?" I looked up to see Mikaela looking at Sam worried. I felt bad for Sam embarrassing himself like that. "Hello." I smiled. "Hi." Sam said in pain. "That was... That was really awesome." She said not really knowing what to say. "Well, it felt awesome." He said as helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. I got to go." We got back on our bikes and took off. "Nice Sam. Now I'm sure she thinks your a complete and utter freak." I joked. "Not now!" Sam scolded me as we were chased once again by his car.

We turned into a parking lot of some sort. "Sam!" I yelled my legs growing tired. Sam stopped and gave me a break. As Sam's car turned looking for him. We heard sirens blare as Sam mumbled, "Oh, great. Cops.". We rode closer to the cop. "Officer! Listen!" As we got to the drivers door it slammed open sending me and Sam falling to the ground. "oh, that hurt." Sam groaned. I jumped up and slammed my hands down on the hood. "What was that for?" I yelled at the cop as he just stared at me.

"Listen to me!" Sam got up not even angry. "Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever!" Sam started explaining to the cop. "I've been... I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here!" Sam started hitting the hood. "So get out of the car!" He said as I once again slammed on the hood. "Come on get out!"

Suddenly, the car drove forward sending me and Sam onto the ground again. It drove forward threatening to run us over. "Stop!" I yelled clutching onto Sam. "Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right!" The car roared it's engine. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm... I didn't mean to hit your car!" I apologized as it inced closer still. "Look. Okay, look, look, look! Stop, stop!" We crawled back trying to get away. The car's headlight turned into something from a horror movie and pointed right at Sam. "Please! Okay, what do you want from us?" Sam yelled at the evil cop. Which made it stop. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Then it started transforming in front of us. I screamed in alarm. As Sam pulled me to my feet and started running. "Oh, God, no! No!" We raced away. "Sam!" I screamed falling behind him. "Oh, shit!" Sam chanted. "LISSA!" Sam screamed as I was hit on the side and sent hurtling towards a group of vehicles. I slammed into a windshield and froze due to the pain racing through my back. When I finally came around to sliding of the hood of the car. I heard Sam's screams of alarm. I raced towards the yelling. "Sam!" I screamed as he climbed over a car. Sam grabbed my arm and started running. We saw Mikaela driving on her moped. Sam tried telling her to go but she turned and Sam ran right into her.

"God! What is your problem, Sam?" She yelled frustrated.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me and Lissa!" He yelled pointing at the crazy cop. "Here he comes! All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run! Okay." Mikaela looked scared and confused. "Come on!" I yelled trying to pull them up as Sam's Camaro came to our rescue sliding and knocking crazy cop down. He pulled up next to us and opened his passenger door. I dove inside. As long as this robot car was saving us I was on his side! I heard Sam arguing with Mikaela. "Come on Mikaela, Sam! Get in." She reluctantly got inside and closed the door before we took off.

The crazy cop came peeling after us. Sam started chanting, "GO!" As it was getting closer. Mikaela started freaking out. "Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" She screamed holding on for dear life. "No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Sam said trying to convince himself. "Oh, my God!" Mikaela stuck her head out the window to see that the crazy cop was dangerously close. "Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam argued. "Then why are we heading for a wall!" I questioned pointing towards it.

"Oh, my God! No! We're gonna die!" He finally admitted as we crashed through the glass wall. We did a quick u-turn slowing down crazy cop. We drove down an alley and watched as crazy cop drove past us. '_Oh, my God._' I mentally was freaking out. The locks suddenly went down. "We're locked in." Sam stated the obvious. "Thanks Captain Obvious." I joked holding onto the driver's sides head rest. Sam tried starting the car and hit the steering wheel in frustration. "The car won't start."

"At least we ditched the crazy cop monster, right?" I said looking around. He drove past us one more time and then the keys turned. "Okay. Time to start." Sam whispered nervously. The car burst to life speeding forward missing crazy cop as he reversed. We drove to a big enough clearing where we were dumped out onto the ground.

Then Sam's car started transforming! My mouth gaped as he stood up to his full height in amazement. I felt Sam pull me back so I wouldn't be stepped on but I still couldn't get over the fact at how AWESOME this was. A smile slowly spread across my face. "Cool..." I whispered but all excitement and happiness ceased to exist as crazy cop came peeling around the corner. He transformed and slammed into Sam's car. Sparks flew as metal scraped concrete. Sam pulled me and Mikaela out of the way. Crazy cop's arm turned into a very intimidating saw that started spinning. He came closer to us as a smaller robot popped out of his chest. It started making weird noises before scurrying after us.

I watched in horror as Sam's 'car' get thrown into a giant barrel. I felt Sam tug at my arm but I wanted to go help. "Lissa! He can take care of himself!" Sam yanked me back forcing me to follow. I kept looking behind me as I saw him throw crazy cop into a building. A smile once again found it's way on my face. "Oh, yeah! Kick some ass!"I cheered behind me.

Sam fell to the ground. Apparently, the small robot was chasing us. "He's got me! Oh, God!" I tried getting it off Sam but this thing was STRONG! I looked around and couldn't find Mikaela. Sam managed to get back up... unfortunately he lost his pants. We started off running again as he tried to jump on Sam's back. It got a hold of Sam and we fell over a fence and down a hill. I screamed as we hit a fence. I just on Sam and I grabbed it and through it off hard. "Get off!" I screamed at it. It got back up though and came again as I tried to pull it off.

I saw Mikaela come out of nowhere with a saw. I stepped out of her way as she tore through his arms. Sam chanting "Kill it! Kill it!Get it! Get it!" as Mikaela proceeded to take its head off.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam kicked his head trying to look tough. "Here, come on." We followed Sam to a hill. Sam's car walked over to us transforming his gun back into a hand.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked at it came closer. "It's a robot." I stated the obvious. "But like a... Like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot." Sam continued for me. "It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

I started walking up the hill towards it. When Mikaela gasped, "What are you doing?"

"I don't think he wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." He stopped at the top and put his hands on his hips. "Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." She hissed. I turned around and smirked, "Maybe."

"I think it wants something from me." Sam appeared beside me. "What?" I questioned as the robot whirred. "Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." He looked forward in a daze almost. "You mean crazy cop?" I asked. Mikaela shocked retorted, "You are the strangest boy and girl I have ever met." I turned and smiled at her then faced Sam's car. "Can you talk?"

"_**XM Satellite Radio... Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System...**_" He replied. "So you... You talk through the radio?" Sam guessed correctly. "_**Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful.**_" He clapped then pointed at Sam.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam must have been talking about the light he shot up into the sky. He pointed to the sky, "_**Message from Starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!**_"

"Visitors from heaven? What.." I jumped not realizing Mikaela had been standing beside me. "What are you, like, an alien or something?" He whirred and pointed at her then quickly transformed back into his car form. "_**Any more questions you want to ask?**_" He opened his passengers door. "Like a million!" I squealed happily as I got into the driver's seat. I noticed Sam and Mikaela had yet to get inside. "Come on he won't hurt you! But, I will if you don't get in!" I yelled at the two as they stared at me like I was insane. I felt the car shake in, I guess, laughter.

We were finally on the road. I was sitting in the driver's seat, Mikaela was on the middle console, and Sam was in the passengers seat. "This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela broke the silence. "I know." I muttered running my hands along the steering wheel. I felt my seat belt tighten around me which caused me to smile.

"Maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam said looking at Mikaela in the middle. "Why?" Mikaela raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first." Sam pulled on his seat belt. Mikaela sighed but gave in, Yeah, all right." She scooted over into his lap. "There, see? That's better." Sam looked taken aback for a moment like he couldn't believe what was happening. "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikaela commented. Sam started laughing and smiled, "Thank you." I on the other hand looked at them like I was going to throw up.

"You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super -advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" Bee whirred sadly and turned to a stop. Mikaela and Sam piled out. I tried to follow but my seat belt wouldn't budge. I watched as we pulled away from Sam and Mikaela. Sam obviously freaking out.

"Don't you think we should turn back?" I stared at the radio waiting an answer. Instead, the car stood on two wheels. I clutched the steering wheel. As a blue light moved through the car. I looked up and gaped at the new interior. We pulled up next to Sam and Mikaela. "You two need a ride?" I asked laughing. Sam raced to the driver's side I slipped into the back seat. And we took off once again.

We went through a locked gate. And we filed out looking out at the sky. Four meteorites came from the sky flying by are heads. One landed close to us. We ran through some tall grass and came to the meteorite. We looked at it in awe. It started transforming into a robot. "Amazing..." I breathed out as it took of in the other direction. We ran back to Sam's car and got inside. He pulled away and took us to an unknown destination.


End file.
